Count The Teeth
"Count The Teeth" is a fan song for Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted, the seventh entry in the Five Nights at Freddy's horror video game franchise. It was written and performed by artist Nathan "NateWantsToBattle" Sharp and is sung from the perspective of one of the animatronics. Lyrics Now we all know how this will end A minute late got you coming back again There's secrets in these halls And mysteries that can't be solved Final bow or final stand? Another encore is always in demand This never ending game You took the bait now you got played Now we all can't find a way to play this game Is it all the same All these nights you looked but you never seem to find A way to be put back together I know my friends and I know That you're not one of them Count the teeth Bite the hand that feeds All these nights you looked but you never seem to find A way a clear way out of this place Took your fall You hide behind these walls You let me in now You're never ever gonna leave again You're never ever gonna leave again You're never ever gonna leave again We all know how this will end A nightmare daydream something in your head There's secrets in my mind A box without a key to find Now the stage ain't made for two This spotlight's mine so its curtain time for you Well I hear you breath Then I hear you scream The end is so damn soon All these nights you looked but you never seem to find A way to be put back together I know my friend and I know that you're not one of them Count the teeth Bite the hand that feeds All these nights you looked but you never seem to find A way a clear way out of this place Took your fall hide behind these walls You let me in now You're never ever gonna leave again Now we all can't find a way to play this game Is it all the same Now we all can't find a way to play this game Is it all the same? All these nights you looked but you never seem to find A way to be put back together I know my friend and I know that you're not one of them Now count the teeth bite the hand All these nights you looked but you never seem to find A way to be put back together I know my friend and I know that you're not one of them Count the teeth Bite the hand that feeds All these nights you looked but you never seem to find A way a clear way out of this place Took your fall hide behind these walls You let me in now You're never ever gonna leave again Other Appearances *The song was featured on the album Five Nights at Freddy's (Ultimate Collection). Videos "Count The Teeth" - FNaF Help Wanted Song by NateWantsToBattle FNAF ANIMATED LYRIC VIDEO Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos Category:NateWantsToBattle Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Songs